I'll Cry if I Want to
by moonlit flower
Summary: It is Sakura’s Sweet Sixteen birthday, and she invites Naruto, who has risen in popularity under Sasuke’s innovative care, for the said Sasuke had commanded so. But, all things come with a price, even an invitation. SasuNaru. Time Era:1950 to 60's.
1. It's My Party

I'll Cry if I want To

Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto

"It's my Party". What can I say?

Pairings: SasuNaru

It's Sakura's Sweet Sixteen Birthday, and she invites Naruto, who has risen in popularity under Sasuke's innovative care, for the said Sasuke had commanded so. However, all things come with a price, even an invitation.

Set in the 1950's-ish.

* * *

Naruto walked through the cherry oak doors. His cardigan pulled tight from the cold brash night. The music was nice, the people friendly here. Every ceiling light had been dimmed. Warm glows of light lurked around the corners having parties of their own. It was altogether a fun place to be. 

'It's so lucky I got invited.'

There was the stereotypical punch bowl lying on the table next to it was a shiny metallic ladle. A few chip bowls held their place beside it and the red plastic cups held the Queen's seat next to the punch. Naruto picked up a cup, tipped the red filmy liquid into it and leaned back. Another song was blearing on throbbing through the airwaves. The first few notes punched the air then left soft streams patching things up. Then came the chorale. A few people were out on the plush carpet thrusting together. Starched petticoat and skirt swung billowed out. They seemed to be having fun. A loud coarse skipping sound came from his cup. The wool from his cardigan felt soggy. He had finished the last of the few artificial cherry dewdrops. There was no way he could recover from that if somebody noticed and ratted. Dread gripped his heart tight.

' Did anyone hear?'

Retreating to an observing corner, Naruto scanned the crowd. His face matched his cup. Thankfully the crowd was drowned in the singer's melancholy tunes. He had escaped what would have, to him, been mortification that night.

'I must be more careful. If it gets word that I'm not as suave as I was reputed to be, no one will invite me to their parties. I'd be back to square one. Be labeled cooties again. Besides, I bet that not even Sasuke could get me back into this slot. Speaking of the devil, where is that leader of the pack Sasuke? He is sure to be enticing the girls about now.'

Naruto walked to a staircase. His pace quickened unknowingly. Twenty-four steps found Naruto at the top of the stairwell. He gripped the curved engraved banister, but slid back a bit from sweaty palms.

'Sasuke is probably arriving now, crooning something about being fashionably late. Even so, don't let it get to you. Walk down their slowly and slip the lines we rehearsed under his nose.'

* * *

At the top, the view was endless, at least until the kitchen. An entire bevy of people thrived underneath. There were in clumps, some exclusive to two or three people and the other was the dance floor mass. Different hair colors bobbed and weaved together. There was no sight of a styled ebony strand though. Come to think of it, Sakura, the hostess wasn't anywhere to be seen too. But then, she was probably in the kitchen worrying about a snack, that's how it usually went in such high maintenance parties, right? 

Naruto leaned a little closer to the edge intent on something slightly beneath the staircase. The room was shaped in a blunted arrow, locating the stairs right on the dulled tip. There was two corners that, if a person leaned, he could see what he otherwise couldn't. And there, a blaze of red caught his eye. Gaara was sifting through an ashtray?

'That can't be right.'

No, it was just a new plate of cold cuts. But, if they were new, that meant that Sakura would be nearby passing them out. Naruto craned his neck to see if there was anyone besides Gaara. He clung to the to the engraving and nearly fell from the sudden tinny laughter echoing out of the kitchen. Naruto withdrew his neck then stepped back into place, he had found that the length was far too short for the job. More laugher was pitched out from the kitchen. Curiosity peaked and it took a large man of will to squelch it. The kind of man he wasn't.

Reaching ground level took a while, since the revised Naruto took things as they came, not rushing forward in an unseemly manner. His steps were calculated, seemingly graceful. If he had been like before, Naruto would not have bothered since his reputation couldn't have sunk any lower into riff-raff rule, but with Sasuke speaking to him and Sakura inviting him to such a big bash as her Sweet Sixteen things had to change.

'I gotta keep up my act. No knowing who's watching at the moment.' Though it seemed unlikely someone was actually going to notice him with the new popular song jiving on.

Rounding the corner, Naruto came upon Gaara. He was in the middle of a piece of ham. And had it dangling from that cruel slit of a mouth. The mouth, which used to have Naruto smarting for months in bed because of its cruel words carelessly thrown. But now, he was normal, accepted by the in crowd, the populars. Gaara couldn't ridicule him anymore.

The given security was true, though unknown to Naruto, for a different reason. Sasuke had given his commands in their group and every one knew not to disobey his sovereign. Though, this rebelling adolescent could not understand why. The boy was nothing but a nuisance, always acting up around the teacher and trying so hard to fit in. The true upper-leveled group need not try. They sip their drinks nonchalantly repeating long phrases, which revealed nothing. No one who tried was actually accepted. In fact, Sasuke the leader didn't want his seat of power, which was why he was most appealing of all.

Most of the teeming crowd remembered when Sasuke had arrived on scene. His brother was top of the class and football captain before him, so it came as no surprise that Sasuke got high marks and automatic acceptance. But then no one knew Sasuke's true indifference until, when he was invited to hangout at a chief hotspot for lunch by the most revered of all females, Hinata, rich heiress of the Hyuga fortune. Sasuke refused on spot face-to-face saying he was inclined to dine alone. Gaara himself could not say he'd do the same. The girl's bodyguard, Neji, was sore for days after being Hinata's personal hissy fit toy. And Sasuke's image was the valiant, deviating hero for defying the top prep so politely.

Gaara continued to reminisce about the beginning of the school's three year lodging while thoughtfully chewing on his chilled slice of pork.

'In the second year was when Sasuke had noticed Naruto. At first we thought he was poking fun at him, complimenting his hair and stuff like that. Then, we didn't know what to think. At a point, I don't even think Sasuke knew what he was doing.' that the panda-esque boy.

Naruto sidled up beside Gaara; the table and chair flanked him now. Gaara was part of the rebel crowd in school, delving into the grunge look. He sported ripped tapered jeans pulled straight to brown loafers. A haggard tank top overflowed the confines of Gaara's belt finding its prison at the end, creating a flap of loose cloth. The redhead's hair was gathered into familiar spikes and expertly applied black eyeliner accentuated green eyes that tore your soul out of you. It was hard talking to Gaara, but Naruto managed to stay off any qualms with his silent mantra of sudden popularity.

"Ah, have you seen Sakura?" said the shy lad suddenly conscious of his garish cardigan and oversized slacks. Naruto stuffed his hands deep within the pocket, consciously wringing the pouch to surrender and bulging out in the movement. It was an awkward sight, but do whatever kept you calm.

Gaara noticed the movement, as did most everyone who bothered to look. Perhaps it was that or the cowed expression that twisted Naruto's face, but he couldn't stand him right now. It was liking wanting to kick a dog, so loyal and trusting. A scrawny mutt that came to beg for scraps, relying on its puppy dog countenance. In later hours Gaara bent over and kicked himself for that one careless act. The toxic words no one, powerful or weak could take back. But for now, he was living for the moment.

"Yeah, she's outback."

A smirk was hid behind Gaara's hand as he watched Naruto go outside. The fream.

* * *

Naruto stepped to the kitchen and reveled for a while, checking his image in a hanging pasta drainer. Blonde tufts were slightly tamed; he had rubbed a little grease in trying to back his hair into a ducktail hairstyle. It hadn't worked, but still the spiked look was okay. It didn't rival Sasuke's, but then, none could have stood proud before Sasuke's ducktail. His reigned just as supreme as he did. Those strands were dipped in refined grease, and set out to harden in complete solitude. Like everyone said, no one had hair like Sasuke. 

The teen stepped a little closer examining flesh now. There was a pimple nestled right before his hairline, but the honey colored strands covered that. The scars he got from trying to climb a tree seemed unnoticeable tonight. Naruto tipped the spaghetti strainer to the bottom, checking his outfit. That cherry stain from before was still bright red because, it had soaked through and he had forgotten it.

'Darn, if I'm gonna get Sakura tonight I have to look topnotch.'

With the invite to Sakura's party and her sudden noticing of him there couldn't be a reason not to make a move. It was her sweet sixteen after all, and what better day to give her that sweet gift of love than when she blossomed into womanhood. They had both entered the same year of high school and instantly Sakura was the one.

Such a ruffian shouldn't even dream of possessing the graceful Hinata or boyishly cute Ino. No, Sakura was the medium, she was pretty, not overly so and had a few flaws, like a tedious laugh and overly sized forehead. Even though Sakura wasn't really that much of a classy chassis; she was dressed like all the other girls, poodle skirts and halter-tops. But in her princess dress that night; everyone felt her rapturous glory of having finally left her childhood behind.

Basking in the lit kitchen, Naruto stood still for a moment. Yes, Sakura was indeed very beautiful tonight, a true princess in that dress. And perhaps, a very large perhaps, she was suddenly out of reach. After all, girls wanted a respectable young man, future planned out ready to whisk out their blueprint of life as ready as they were to whisk the damsel in question, men that were going to a prestigious Ivy League college. Not boys that work part-time in the mechanic's shop and spent the rest at high school. Not boys smudged with grease and smelling of body odor not boys who played jokes on the teachers for the morsel of comedic appreciation thrown.

Sour laughter tore chunks from the handsome night sky. Appropriately reminding the teen of how many chinks Sakura had in her armor. Now was definitely the time. Work worn hands clasped the sliding frame. Then, slid the glass door out of way. Sakura was out there; and next to her primly seated on a bench was Sasuke.

* * *

"-You know, that Naruto kid looks at you funny at times." 

Sakura's hand covered the pale one in a maternal gesture. Then moved back to sit in his own ruffled lair.

"Ah"

"Yeah, but I'll do it anyway."

"Ah"

"But then I don't think you should hang out with a fream like him. He's a definite loserville. And, well, all that staring seems to give people thoughts, right Sasuke?"

"Ah, would you mind if we went inside now. The wind is chilly."

"You'll remember what we agreed to, right Sasuke, and in return, maybe, boot me up there with the girls. I mean, we don't have to date or anything, just a little polishing for my reputation would do." called Sakura after his retreating figure.

"Let us have a dance."

Naruto eyes widened a bit at the oncoming footstep.

'Sasuke is coming over.'

He dove behind a potted plant, sniffling a bit in the wait.

"Sasuke's gonna shun me, he's gonna take me down. He saw my love of Sakura. I-"

A choked sob distorted his whisper. But then, sometimes it was better to accept things when you heard yourself say them. Naruto wrung his hands again, then the leaves of the plant.

"I'm not gonna be liked anymore."

Sasuke whisked past sparing no glance. It would have been a perfect dismissal if not for a strained voice that drifted past. "I want to see you after this dance, Naruto."

Back inside the once warm air was a smoldering tepid environment. Sasuke, true to his word, was dancing with Sakura, one hand at her waist and the other entwined with her hand. They rocked back and forward to the slow painful beat. Every swing pricked more tears into crystalline blue eyes. There was this kind of hurt that stung like salt.

'It looks like Sasuke picked another thing I wanted. But, he could have taken one of the greats, leaving some of my kind to scrounge off the defected ones. Would you think- He knew how I felt- maybe he did it too…too teach me some lesson? That the gods frown upon to much happiness.'

Sasuke swept past him, pink and white twirled around the other boy's form. Those two dark eyes were fixated on Naruto, though. Darkening, sultry eyes, saved for the bedroom. The kind of eyes that he had secreted under his mattress in form of racy lacy magazine brochures. They swung into another fold of the room, but Sasuke's eyes continued their warm glare. Velvet depths covered across Naruto's length. Those eyes, so hypnotic, pinning him by the waist and forcing his quivering chin up.

'I cannot cr-ry', half-formed thoughts swirled along with the step.

Then, the chorus ended and during the instrumental intercourse, Sasuke dipped Sakura low ending with a hot searing kiss.

"I—" 

Naruto fled to the garden, flicking away a few senseless tears.

* * *

Fream geek

Classy Chassis hot chick

One more thing, erm, I simply could not picture Gaara as a Greaser…so I had to let his attitude and clothing…become a plot hole…forgive me. I have failed as an author.

Behold the drama. No, this is SasuNaru and will reach its rated potential at the end of song two Judy's turn to Cry. I however, felt lazy and decided to make this a two part. Lime, steam, jealousy and racy Sasuke lines will be in the second part. Hinata is very off character…but then… I cannot help it. That kind of person is too nice…

Dear Lord, I crave Review…For, Review is no longer a simple string of words, but a damsel garbed in light layered gown of gratitude, the burning flames of truth or the sleek cut silver dress of criticism. Come to me my love! Shine upon this crude unrefined soul! (Has broken down to tears) Please, do not look upon my pitiful form…pats herself on the back It's okay, honey. Bear with it.

There used to be lyrics in it, but I took them out.


	2. Judy's Turn To Cry

Judy's Turn To Cry

Pairings: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Standard

Warning: Waay OOC Gaara.

Timeline: Late fifties early seventies.

It's satirical-drama-general now. It is pretty evident that half of this was written during duress of PMS. And, lyrics were big in the first part before ruled it out, so it's choppy.

---

--

The breezy air helped bring back a bit of sanity. It led across the yard and whisked a few leaves into dance. The soft wind also blew past the rage of hormonal haze that had been so tangible in the dance room.

"I'm making mountains out of molehills. Sakura was never mine to begin with."

Naruto sat down upon the veranda, making way down the long worn out road of consoling himself.

"She would have turned me down anyway. No matter, plenty of chicks down the line… besides, it's not like I _have_ to find a girl. "

As fate would have it, Gaara had seen Naruto whisking out of the party and noticed Sasuke's distressed face. Thinking to score popularity points, he mouthed a few words across the room at Sasuke.

"I'll take care of this. Keep dancing." And raced outside

The veranda was just a room away from the party and was washed white with sensory lights. It was a mighty thing, construed of oaken boards, painted and washed repeatedly. There were scuffmarks, as one would warrant used white panels. The shadows streaked places ashen. Folded up on the steps, staring into the sable night was Naruto all tuckered out.

"You know, Sasuke's not one to cross." drawled the Irishman.

"Yeah, I know."

Gaara took a seat next to the blonde.

"You don't have to look so down about it. Seeing that kind of face makes me just want to kick your dog."

" I don't have one."

"Your loss. He could be consoling you now 'stead a me."

"Suppose so."

A pregnant pause.

"You know, what does Sasuke think of you? I can't figure out if he wants me to shut you up or pat your back."

Naruto gave a shrug and continued to stare out. "Beats me."

"Listen, I'm trying not to beat you up, okay." The red head inched closer, lowering his head. "But, if you don't cooperate something unpleasant might happen. I'm not a patient man; I like everything fast and straight. (1) Got it? So tell me the problem and I'll fucking try the consoling bit again. Now, how's it goes?"

"Leave me alo-"Began Naruto, but Gaara grabbed the blonde by his collar and pulled the teen across his lap before he had a chance to finish.

"You're going to fu-"

"Stop…Gaara, that's enough." Sasuke's eyes were dark again smoldering once more.

"Let him go, I don't like the way you are handling this." His tone soft and threatening. And the more regal a tone it took the more it riled Naruto. Gaara shoved Naruto off his lap and stood up with a parting glare at Naruto.

"No, wait. Gaara don't leave." The redhead paused for a second. His foot stuck in mid-step, wavering between following Sasuke's orders or what had seemed to be Sasuke's pet dog's orders.

"I said leave!"

"Che. If that's how you feel about it." Gaara cast one look back at the boy he had released onto the floor before making for the party. Two sets of eyes waited till the door slammed shut.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about what's happening", said the one with heated gaze. Naruto shrunk back into oak planks, praying to dear Lord that he would either disappear into nothing or grow so large nothing would matter anymore.

A pause.

A pregnant pause.

"Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that Naruto." The blonde's head swiveled toward him, tears verging once more. And he wished he didn't. For, Sasuke's eyes were drilling into his tear ducts striking oil at any given second. Which was absolutely not allowed to happen.

Naruto bristled at the thought. It was always someone else's rules. Like they were privy to a secret set of rules. Not that anyone took the time to see what he thought about their rules. "And why not! Why do you have to be such a bastard all the time?"

" I want to talk." Sasuke said.

The over emotion screwed over teen frowned. 'And of course it's important if you want to talk.'

"Listen, I don't know what you think is going on between me and Sakura, but it's nothing. Believe me."

"Yeah, well, you can have her I give up."

"Why?"

"I just figured that love isn't worth all this." The blonde gave a flop of his arm that Sasuke took to stand for emotional turmoil.

"Have you fallen for somebody else?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him up. Black obsidian glint intruding deep into blue eyes, pouring over him for something with so much intensity it made Naruto shrink back.

"It's Gaara, isn't it?"

Indignantly, Naruto sputtered.

"W-what? Have you-Have you been listening to a word I just said?"

"You seemed to be listening quite intently when you were hanging all over his lap."

"That was a misunderstanding!", Naruto yelled.

"Well, if that's what you called a misunderstanding I'm making an accident." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and kissed him. His hands clenched with frightening strength when the blonde in his arms made the slightest struggle. Sasuke's hot tongue tried to push past Naruto's lips but they were clamped shut. He opted for tracing the stiff line between them, before testing them for entrance. Eventually, even someone as focused as Sasuke was ran out of breath and had to come up for a breath.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

A lovely red color was creeping up Naruto's cheeks and ears.

'In fact, it rather matched the roses crawling up the trellis.' Sasuke tilted his head to better compare his love with the flowers. The movement gave Naruto a very good view of Sasuke's chin. An advantage that was very hastily taken.

Crack. Sasuke reeled back from the force of Naruto's punch. He eyed arm warily and a bit appreciatively. Years of holding up wrenches and tweaking cars to purring condition had built up strong, lean muscles.

"Nice arms."

"I'm sick and tire- what?"

"It's a compliment, idiot. Shut up and thank me for it. God, it was easier with women."

Naruto made a good effort to wrench his hair out of its roots.

"What do you want from me? What have I ever done to you, your family or some heavenly deity laughing his ass up in the great soda fountain in the sky to deserve this? God! First you humiliate me in front of Sakura, steal my girl away from me, sic Gaara on me, then screw the rest of my brains out with some fucked up logic. Just tell me what you want from me, you freakin' nosebleed."

"I just want to be your friend. And…maybe more." Sasuke looked as close to blushing as his butch personality would let him. He scanned the blonde's reaction with a grim face. Paralyzed, Naruto managed to gather a few stray wisps of conversation from the air.

"I'm a guy…"

Silence was definitely not golden.

"…you're gay. And you're courting me. Sasuke's gay and he's flirting with me. Holy! Sasuke's gay!" Naruto's eyes slanted down casting odd wrinkles over his face. His posture slumped until he stood an inch shorter than Sasuke.

"Do you know what it means by telling me this? I could turn the entire town against you. You'd be cast out of your house. Bottom of the food chain, the entire fricken' town scapegoat. You would be like me."

"That is if you told. But, then maybe it would be better to be in your shoes as long as you are next to me. And even if we weren't lovers…" Sasuke looked through a dark fringe of black strands. "I would still stand beside you as a friend."

The night was slowly turning to morning in resilient orange strands of eternity, people worn out from revelry slid out the front gate and a pair of old souls exited from the back.

-------

Yes, I know my writing sucks. If you agree could you please tell me why?

Of course Naruto wouldn't directly fall in love with Sasuke. They'd have to meander off into subplots of gay issues and slowly budding adulthood. Which would most likely take chapter upon chapter. But, as this was supposed to be a songfic (no longer looks like it) I'm cutting it off here. You can imagine in the far future they eventually go to college, cognize their thoughts, fall in love, then rent an apartment together and live peacefully.

I'd also like to add that I am looking for a beta that does not mind slow updates. Preferably someone with a good understanding of the flow of English ((does not have to be well versed in grammar, but have a sharp perspective)). The pieces I write are usually SasuNaru with hints of KakaIru. Not much idiosyncrasy pairing wise, but plot wise. To contact me use bishiesincocoa yahoo. com


End file.
